bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Drama in the Queen
The Drama in the Queen is the twenty-third episode of the ninth season of Bones. Summary The Jeffersonian team investigates the death of Brian Thomas, the head swim coach at a community college, whose remains were found dumped at the bottom of a well. When possible suspects tell Brennan and Sweets that Brian may have been having an affair, the team digs a little deeper only to find details of Brian's secret life. Meanwhile, Sweets fills in for Booth in the investigation while Booth prepares to testify before a Congressional sub-committee and the Jeffersonian team gets a new intern (guest star Laura Spencer) who catches Sweets' attention. Synopsis The Scene of the Crime: A woman gets stuck in a well after trying to convince her young daughter to pretend to get stuck — in order to get publicity. While down there, she discovers a human skeleton. I feel sorry for the skeleton! The Victim: Brian Thomas, a local swim coach. He was well liked by his wife and swim team, who are all shocked to learn he is dead. He seems to lead a clean life, and Sweets finds out that he recently reported one of his swimmers, Avery, for hazing. Brennan and Sweets question three swimmers, Avery, another young man who shows signs of hearing damage due to swimming, and a young woman who points out it is possible Brian was having an affair with another coach, Gabby. Gabby insists she wasn’t having an affair with Brian but thinks he may have been having one with someone else. She once found an earring in his car, and sometimes he smelled like perfume. In the lab, Brennan, Cam, Hodgins, Angela and new intern Jessica (played by Laura Spencer) examine the remains, leading Brennan to realize Brian suffered damage to his feet in the same way a person who often wore high heels would. When Sweets finds evidence that Brian frequented the same bar every Friday night, Booth and Brennan investigate. They don’t get results, but Brennan notices a local club called Madame’s Apple. She realizes Brian was a drag queen, which explains the anomalies on his skeletal remains. The club owner, Destiny, confirms Brian performed there as “Jenny.” Primary Suspects: * Lyla Thomas — She insists she didn’t know Brian was performing in drag but that she would have been fine with it if he had told her. She seems genuine, but it is possible she lied. * Avery Parrish — the swimmer accused of hazing. He certainly could be angry enough to have a motive. * Gabby — Sweets thinks the swim coach could have killed Brian out of jealousy. Maybe he was having an affair, just not with her? * Kimmy Moore — a rival of Jenny’s, who was annoyed when Jenny stole her timeslot. * Joe Rizzo — when security footage shows Jenny get into a fist fight with a plumber (Joe), and Brian’s body shows signs of being hit with pipes, Joe becomes a prime suspect. The Case Progression: While Booth studies up for the congressional subcommittee hearing regarding his possible promotion, Brennan and Sweets continue to handle the lead on the case. Sweets talks to Joe, who admits he did push Brian (as Jenny) and he regrets it. But the fight wasn’t sexual or even that malicious. Joe was confronting Jenny about stealing money from his credit card. Angela researches the club’s financial records and notices that with their free wifi, it was possible for the staff to skim a little extra off their customers’ credit cards. Sweets brings in Destiny to confront him about it. He admits to having done that, but insists that he stopped when Jenny called him on it. When Sweets suggests it’s a little suspicious to make such a change in behavior, Destiny says it is indeed possible. At the lab, Brennan and Jessica find out that Joe’s plumbing pipes are not a perfect match for the wound. They know the velocity needs to be similar, but they aren’t sure of the weapon. Jessica rules out a bullet, but then Brennan realizes that it is possible…if it was shot into a person swimming in a pool. Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, and Brennan visit the pool. They confront Gabby, and she admits she has a gun but doesn’t use it for anything but self defense. The team doesn’t find much evidence of blood, but Hodgins is able to find a little bit of scraping on the inside of the pool. Later in the lab, he tells Jessica that he found piece of a pool runner in a filter. Jessica realizes that it means they were wrong about how Brian was killed. She races off to find Brennan, and once she tells her the new information, Brennan also rushes away to the skeleton with Jessica right behind her. Sweets, Cam and Hodgins have no choice but to follow, intrigued. Brennan points out that in order for the piece of pool plastic to be caught, the water would have had to have been at a lower height, and the shooting would have taken place inside the actual pool. She notices ear damage on Brian’s body, and suggests the killer would have the same ear damage. Sweets realizes they have caught their man. The Verdict: Sweets and Brennan bring in the swimmer who had hearing issues. They point out that he was a veteran and seemed to be on the right path. The swimmer admits that Brian caught him cheating on a test and was going to report him, putting his plan to attend a four year college in jeopardy. He pushed Brian into the pool, but then just lost control. Cast Main Cast: *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week *Jessica Warren - Laura Spencer Guest Cast *Lyla Thomas - Ella Thomas *Destiny Childs / Lloyd Egan - Shawn Ryan *Gabby Morrell - Emily Montague *Jillian Rice - Alix Elizabeth Gitter *Avery Parrish - Andrew Veenstra *Quentin Marks - Christian Gehring *Kimmy Moore - Chantaize Darius J. Pierce *Joe Rizzo - Joshua Bitton *Terry Blake - Stefanie Black *Molly Blake - Madeleine McGraw Featured Music *"Just Dance" - Lady Gaga *"Last Dance" - Donna Summer Notes *A new intern by the name of Jessica Warren is introduced. *Sweets takes a liking to Ms. Warren. *Sweets leads the investigation for Booth. *Warren is seemingly annoying all the other workers at the lab, much like Oliver Wells did/does. *The victim is a drag queen. *The drag queen act helps the victim relax and unwind from his daily job as the swim coach. *The victim's wife is pretty tolerant. *Booth (still) doesn't like desk work. *The victim was killed because the murderer needed to save his scholarship. Quotes Gallery Bones ep921 sc16 0083.jpg Bones ep921 sc16 0141.jpg Bones ep921 sc20 0006.jpg Bones ep921 sc22 0057.jpg Bones ep921 sc22 0143.jpg Bones ep921 sc23 0042.jpg Bones ep921 sc35 0085.jpg Video Gallery Trivia Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes